Nos Encontraremos
by Lyriodendron Tulipifera
Summary: ¿Cómo fue la vida de Boromir antes de partir al concilio de Elrond y pertenecer al a Comunidad del Anillo? ¿Qué dejó atrás en Minas Tirith?
1. Ilirien

Cap.1 Ilirien

Era una tarde fresca, el sol daba en las majestuosa ciudad blanca.

En una banca, frente al árbol blanco, una joven, leía muy interesada un libro, ningún sonido o movimiento la distraía.

La brisa jugaba con su melena, negro, largo y ondulado, su vestido amarillo claro casi blanco serpenteaba de las mangas y del borde cercano a sus pies.

Pronto una sombra se posó sobre el libro, ella demoró en reaccionar, alzó su mirada y los rayos de sol toparon en su pálida piel, al darse cuenta de quién se trataba se levantó torpemente dejando caer el libro.

Mi señor - saludó haciendo una reverencia y luego besó el anillo del senescal -

Ilirien - dijo Denethor alzando el libro y concediéndoselo a la joven - veo que te ha complacido el obsequio que te ha traído mi hijo

Si mi señor - respondió ella - es un libro muy encantador

Ya lo creo joven Ilirien - sonrió hacia la joven - lo ha leído, si bien lo recuerdo, tres veces desde que le fue traído

Así es mi señor - respondió ella bajando la cabeza con un leve rubor en las mejillas - verdaderamente me deleitado, no podría dejar de leerlo, y menos con las propósitos que ha sido regalado

Me alegro...

La reciente conversación fue interrumpida por un el sonido cuerno, anunciaba la llegada de los guerreros de Gondor, dirigidos por el capitán hijo de Denethor.

La joven sonrió, dejó el libro en la banca y se asomó para ver como se aproximaba la escuadrilla.

Boromir estaba sucio, cansado y con unas cuantas lesiones, pero feliz de hacer sonar el cuerno que advertía su llegada. Se sentía aliviado, pronto alzó la mirada, y a lo lejos, vio una pequeña figura, distinguía que era ella, sabía que estaba aguardando hasta su regreso.

Entró a la ciudad blanca, la gente los recibía, Boromir le sonreía a su gente, pero se entusiasmaba más por que estaría a escasos momentos de encontrarse con ella.

Llegó a lo más alto, los soldados recibieron su caballo, el giró a ver donde la había visto, pero no la halló. Pensó que estaría con su padre, así que fue con él.

Entró a la construcción donde se encontraba el trono, ahí, con sonrisa en labios estaba su padre, a su lado estaba Faramir, pero ella no estaba.

Hijo mío - dijo Denethor al abrazar a Boromir - me alegro que hayas retornado con bien!

Hermano - expresó Faramir con una leve sonrisa - como te ha ido?

Ahora no Faramir - soltó el senescal - Boromir tiene que descansar

Lo siento padre

Te lo relataré todo mañana Faramir - le dijo Boromir sonriéndole y colocándole una mano en el hombro - ahora iré a descansar, Doromar les detallará las novedades de nuestro viaje - hizo una reverencia - con su permiso padre

Boromir salió a donde estaba el árbol blanco, vio en la banca un libro que el reconocía bien, lo tomó entre sus manos, y lo contempló. Volteó a ver hacia sus lados, y ahí la encontró, con su reluciente sonrisa.

Boromir caminó rápido hacia ella, casi corría, cuando llegó la abrazó, no aguantó y la besó profundamente, ella se sujetó a su nuca y lo besó aún más.

Llegaste con bien - se apartó de él - he estado noches en vela por saber como te encontrabas

No debiste hacerlo mi joven dama, debiste confiar más en mi, confiaren mi palabra, mientras tu sigas conmigo yo llegaré con bien - le dio un beso en la punta de la nariz -

Confío en ti, pero en esos repugnantes orcos no - dijo con molestia - terminaron con ellos?

Claro que si Ilirien - la besó en los labios - yo me encargué eso

Se separaron y él le devolvió el libro, dejando sangre sobre él. Ilirien se impresionó y comenzó a examinar el brazo derecho de Boromir.

Ilirien estoy bie.. ahhh!! - gritó el cuando ella pasó cerca de su hombro -

Esos sucios orcos!

No es na...

no me digas nada! Opto por no oírlo - lo tomó de la mano - ven, marchemos a atenderte y a que te duches, te ves terrible

Ilirien condujo de la mano a Boromir a la morada de este, cuando ellos entraron, una criada llamó a la puerta.

Pase - contestó Boromir -

Se les ofrece algo?

Si Fidia, por favor prepárele el baño al señor

Si señorita Ilirien

Y por favor envíe vendas, telas, agua limpia y que traigan la cena para el señor

Si señorita, algo más?

No, muchas gracias Fidia

Con permiso - dijo la criada realizando una reverencia, luego salió cerrando la puerta tras ella -

Porque no solicitaste una curandera?

Prefiero realizarlo yo misma - dijo ella abriendo la puerta del balcón - aguardaré a que termines de bañarte

Ilirien se sentó en un silla del balcón, tomó su libro y continuó leyendo.

Las criadas prepararon el baño de Boromir, y dejaron ropaje limpio.

Boromir se bañó con dificultad, los músculos comenzaban a dolerle, y las heridas le punzaban, vio su brazo derecho y vio que había minimizado la herida, era profunda, considerablemente más de lo que él imaginaba.

Terminó de bañarse, se colocó solo la parte de debajo de su vestimenta (creo que son como mallas negras o algo así).

Ilirien distinguió cuando él salió, entró de nuevo a la habitación y se sentó en la cama, humedeció unas telas y Boromir se sentó frente a ella con el torso desnudo.

Que has hecho en mi ausencia dulce Ilirien? - curioseó él mientras ella le limpiaba las lesiones -

Lo mismo de siempre - contestó al mismo tiempo que mojaba de nuevo la tela - pasear en Droma, la yegua que me obsequiaste. Estar con tu padre y tu hermano, esperar tu retorno

Tanto deseabas ver..auch!

Lo siento

Tanto deseabas verme Ilirien?

Yo... - continuó limpiando la herida - desde que te marchaste, desde que te desvaneciste en el horizonte te comencé a extrañar Boromir

Boromir sonrió y ella continuaba curándolo, en seguida le colocó los vendajes, Boromir se tumbó en su lecho, Ilirien lo abrigó y se sentó a la orilla, a su lado.

Pronto llegó la cena de Boromir, la comió y se hundió en un profundo sueño, dormía tranquilamente con las caricias que le proporcionaba su dama.

Las criadas llegaron a llevarse lo que ya se había usado, Ilirien al ver que Boromir dormía serenamente le dio un beso en la frente y se retiró de la habitación, encontrándose al senescal.

Mi señor - hizo un reverencia -

Ilirien, querida, como se encuentra Boromir?

Bien mi señor - cerró la puerta tras ella - ahora está durmiendo, ha sido un viaje duro para él

Boromir sabe resistir, es muy fuerte, es un gran capitán - expresó imperiosamente Denethor - será el que lleve a Gondor a la gloria – vio la cara de asombro de la joven - Será mejor que usted también duerma, ha estado demasiado tiempo al pendiente de Boromir, ahora que sabe que está bien, puede descansar, vaya a su habitación y duerma

Si mi señor - le sonrió - solo iré por mi libro y me marcharé

Buenas noches joven Ilirien - empezó a transitar por el pasillo -

Buenas noches mi señor

Después de hacer la última reverencia, entró de nuevo a la recámara, vio que Boromir continuaba dormido. Así que con prudencia de no hacer ruido fue a tomar su libro, que se encontraba a un lado de la espada de Boromir.

Se inmovilizó por un instante, observó la espada y no lo pudo evitar, la tomó entre sus manos, la desembuchó y se sintió muy excitada al poseerla, comenzó a hacer movimientos muy estéticos pero acertados, de alguna manera sabía manipular la espada.

No has cambiado en nada

Boromir!

Ella se asustó tanto que dejó la espada desplomarse, haciendo que sonara estrepitosamente.

Lo... lo siento.. yo – intentó hablar en lo que alzaba la espada -

Calma - la interrumpió y le quitó la espada, la guardó el mismo -

Lo siento, interrumpí tu sueño - dijo ella avergonzada -

No te disculpes - le tomó el mentón - descansaría mejor si tu... te quedaras esta noche

Ilirien abrió mucho los ojos y se sonrojó

Bo..Boromir... N.. no.. lo siento Boromir no puedo

Ilirien tomó su libro y salió a toda prisa de la habitación hacia la suya.

Boromir percibió como azotó la puerta, luego se dio un golpe en la cabeza, no podía creer lo que acababa de hacer. Acababa de formarle una invitación indecente a su damisela, era muy pronto para decirle eso, además, ella tan solo tenía 17 años, el tenía 32. (Es lo que yo veo en la peli xD)

Lo más seguro es que a ella le inquietaba eso.

Después de recriminarse a si mismo, no quiso preocuparse en nada más, así que se durmió.


	2. Toda mi vida

Al día siguiente Boromir despertó temprano, había descansado muy bien, gracias a las atenciones de su joven Ilirien .

Se vistió y fue al comedor, donde ahí se hallaba su padre y su hermano Faramir. Desayunó con ellos, mientras Boromir le narraba a su hermano como le había ido en su viaje, entre tanto el senescal lo elogiaba.

Padre, ahora que he terminado de relatarte sobre lo que he pasado, quisiera solicitarte algo

Claro hijo mío - le sonrió a Boromir -

Yo... - de un bolsillo de su ropa extrajo un anillo de plata con una perla roja - quisiera que hicieras una celebración...

Una celebración de que tipo Boromir? – cuestionó examinando el anillo -

De compromiso padre - sonrió abiertamente el gondorita - le pediré matrimonio a Ilirien... será una sorpresa para ella

Denethor se le borró la sonrisa, miró boquiabierto a Boromir, y sonrió de nuevo.

Claro que si hijo mío - le palmeó la espalda desde su trono - haremos esa celebración hoy mismo en la noche

Gracias padre – tomó el anillo que le regresaba su padre y se lo volvió a guardar - con permiso - se levantó he hizo una reverencia - iré a pedírselo ahora

Boromir salió, quería encontrarla, quería estar con ella y pedirle disculpas por lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Buscó, comenzó a bajar por los caminos, hasta que percibió su voz, era ella jugando espaditas con unos niños, sus espadas eran ramas. El se recargó en la pared y se le quedó viendo, a pesar de ser la mujer de sus sueños, aún actuaba como una niña.

Ilirien logró desarmar a los niños, y les empezó a hacer cosquillas, los tres carcajeaban anímicamente.

Algún día tendremos los propios - pronunció el haciendo voltear a la joven -

Boromir - dijo seriamente - anden con su madre - le indicó a los niños y se aproximó al capitán - cuanto lleva aquí?

El suficiente para deleitarme con tu sonrisa - dijo sin moverse de la pared -

Bueno capitán, ya la disfrutó, ahora si me lo consiente me retiro

Ilirien comenzó a caminar hacia el establo, mientras Boromir la seguía.

Discúlpame, no fue mi intención insultarte ayer en la noche

No, no quería pero lo hizo capitán - dijo apresurando el paso -

Por eso me disculpo contigo - la seguía más de cerca - y deja de decirme capitán!

Capitán! - le expresó de nuevo - por que le hastía capitán? si así le llaman, capitán!

Ilirien! basta te comportas como una pequeña! - Boromir comenzaba a encolerizarse -

Ja! Capitán! Por si no lo recuerda tengo 17 años! - se giró de golpe provocando que Boromir casi colisionara con ella - y a sus ojos - le clavó su dedo índice en el pecho - eternamente seré una niña!

Eso a que viene ahora?! - preguntó Boromir exasperado -

Ilirien solo lo vio con enfado y entró a las caballerizas. Boromir suspiró fatigosamente.

Capitán Boromir - le habló un soldado -

QUE?! - contestó él muy harto - oh, lo siento soldado - dándose cuenta de quién le llamaba, volteó a ver la puerta de la caballeriza - es solo hoy me han dicho incontablemente veces "capitán"

Lo siento

No se preocupe, que sucede?

Sobre las pérdidas de su compañía

soldado quiero que busque a los más sobresalientes y los agregue a mi escuadrilla

Si mi capitán - y así se fue el soldado -

Boromir entró a las caballerizas, y ahí, frente a una divina yegua color café con leche estaba Ilirien, colocando, lo que parecía, una espada en un morral atado a Droma.

El capitán se aproximó a la joven y le tomó una mano evitando que cerrara el morral.

Las espadas no son para ti Ilirien

Ilirien enfurecida con una gran rapidez y aprovechando el descuido de Boromir, introdujo una pierna en medio de las de Boromir, he hizo que cayera de espaldas, mientras con su mano libre desembuchó la espada de él ubicándosela en el cuello. Ella permanecía sobre él, con una pierna de cada lado.

Por si no lo recuerda capitán, por una espada y un ambiente similar nos conocimos

Lo recuerdo muy bien - le soltó la mano - podrías apartar la espada de mi cuello?

Ilirien se levantó, Boromir del mismo modo, ella le proporcionó la espada y él la guardó.

Te he pedido disculpas - le tomó una mano y la besó - las reconocerás? – vio que ella no expresaba nada – lo siento amada mía, no quería acelerar las cosas, pero tantos días y noches sin un beso tuyo me hizo añorarte como jamás – la sujetó de la cintura –

Boromir – al fin pronunció ella – te disculpo

Así ella lo besó, y él la abrazó.

Después de que alimentaron juntos a Droma, salieron de la mano a pasear, Boromir aunque no lo hiciera notar, se sentía nervioso. Llegaron a un lugar alto, donde la gente que caminaba observaba con curiosidad a Boromir, el hijo del senescal.

Esta vista es asombrosa – dijo Ilirien viendo el paisaje – es perfecta

No más perfecta que tu joven dama – le tomó la mano – Ilirien?

Si Boromir? – lo volteó a ver –

En el viaje que cumplí, no dejé de pensar en ti – el giró la cabeza para permanecer frente a sus ojos azulinos – estuve meditando sobre una decisión muy grande que debía tomar, algo que me daba preocupación pedirte, pero ahora estoy dispuesto a declarártelo

Q... que es? – preguntó la joven muy nerviosa –

Boromir se hincó en el piso, las personas que pasaban se permanecieron quietas viendo a Boromir e Ilirien, se oían murmuraciones de la gente, pero Ilirien no les prestaba atención.

El gondorita sacó una sortija plateada, con un hermosa gema roja, en la mano izquierda que el tomaba unos momentos antes le puso el anillo en el dedo anular.

Mi joven dama – le besó la mano – aceptarías pasar toda tu vida conmigo?


End file.
